Through The Centuries
by SPARKELS77
Summary: Sequel to Thousand Years (can be read alone) Follow Holly and Kol through the years as they wander the world trying to find their home where they are safe from the dangers they are trying to avoid. Watch their children grow and how they struggle to accept the changes of their family...
1. Through The Centuries

This will be a sequel to A Thousand years but it can be read separately. It will be a serious of one shots and small stories throughout the years of the originals until the vampire diaries. I will focus on some of the flashbacks from both shows and also other historical events.

Thanks

Sparkels

 _I don't own TVD or The Originals._


	2. Prologue

I thought my life would be simple. I would marry the man I loved, we would have children and live happily ever after.

How wrong was I.

Life changed for us and here I am, telling you my story, the story that was forgotten and lost over the years. The story of the Originals and the girl who lived along side them. The girl who often paid the price for their sins and the girl who felt broken.

I gave him what I wanted and often it was taken for granted.

So sit back and relax whilst I talk you through the centuries of my life.


	3. 1002 France Part 1

_A/N This is a series of one shots throughout the years, key points in history up until Mystic falls. Any main events you want to see let me know below! Sophie is around 5 and Erin is around one in this one._

 _1002 A.D. South of France_

 _Chapter 1_

 **Holly's P.O.V**

Cold and Tired is the only way to describe my feeling.

The woods were big

It had been a year since we had left our home and since then it had been hell. We had gained passage on a ship in order to get to France and as far away from Mikael as possible. Erin was older now, she understood more and had more needs whilst Sophie was growing too and with that came new clothes and more food. Kol always made sure we had what we needed but he couldn't guarantee the safety half of the time. Mikael had chased us through the seasons, spring was upon us and for that I was grateful, the winter hadn't been overly harsh but still cold enough that I was afraid of losing my toes.

"I'm hungry." Sophie says a sad look graces her face. Mikael had killed the horse recently and there wasn't enough gold for another nor a chance to compel anyone since they were still unsure of how to do it. I smile softly at her, it wasn't her fault that I decided to put my happiness before her health. I pass her some berries I had found earlier. "Thanks Mama." She munches them happily.

"We need to hunt. You need to stay here, set up camp whilst we feed, don't leave." Kol orders, he kisses me on the cheek "Night my Sweets." He kisses each of the girls on their cheeks and leaves with his brothers. The thirst was getting to him, he didn't linger meaning he was ready to snap at any point. This is how it had been since we had left. I huff and sit down, starting a fire and settling Sophie and Erin for another night on the ground.

A few hours had past and Kol had still not returned. I was getting bored, the girls were asleep and I had nothing to do but wait. I couldn't sleep in case we were stumbled upon by strangers, women in the forest ill leave it to you imagination on what they would do to girls alone in the forest without any kind of protection. I make sure the fire is still burning so the girls don't get too cold, we were lucky the temperature hadn't dropped as it does so often.

"We are leaving now." Kol announces from behind me, freshly clothes in that only a lord could afford. "We killed a party and we have decided to go in their place, fresh clothes and a warm bed for the night. The Lord will think of us as lords and we will run with this."

"They think it is for the best." Elijah says.

"You do not agree?" I ask him.

"Leave him love, he's being Elijah." Kol tires to defuse the doubt that I feel in my stomach, Elijah must have a strong reason to disagree.

"I want his opinion I value it, why do you doubt that it is a good decision? I can't take the Forrest floor anymore." I ask him again

"I do not think it will be beneficial, Mikael will be wiser. This will travel and how long before he finds the truth? That we are impersonating a lord?" I nod, he has a point we have run this long and are we really going to risk being caught for a few nights in a bed?

"He has a point."

"No. Put this on and lets go." Kol demands throwing a pink silk dress at my feet. Finn and Kol had collected the girls up off of the floor along with our belongings.

"Kol?" I shyly say.

"Get ready, I wont tell you again." And with that final comment he picked up Erin and walked off. I huffed, I was getting so fed up with the way he was treating me.

After I had finally changed into the uncomfortable dress and had explained to Sophie that she was not to speak or preform her magic. I was keeping a close eye on Erin, she had shown slight signs of her magic but I was hopeful they wouldn't become obvious.

"You want to make sure your posture doesn't fall, he will notice if you falter slightly. The Lords your are impersonating, their Father is harsh and this lord will notice if you do not behave as expected. Holly, Rebekah, you are not to speak unless spoken to or in Holly's case, her husband requests it off of her." Lucien said.

"Ah a submissive wife, finally." Kol hums behind me, clearly he is enjoying this. He was finally about to get what he wanted, lands, gold, title and the perfect little family to show off at will. Pathetic. I wasn't about to get annoyed over it, at the moment I was picking and choosing my arguments carefully and this wasn't one I was willing to lose.

"Who will be the head of the family? Its important as they will be the one to engage in conversation and introduce the family. You will have to decide, usually it is the eldest but you can decide amongst yourselves." Lucien said. I could see the wheels in Nik's head turning as soon as the words left his mouth, he was going to use this to his full advantage.

"I will take lead, I think that it will be for the best." Rebekah rolled her eyes and Finn was rolling his eyes behind her. Apparently I wasn't the only one that suspected that this would happen.

"Alright then, now we need to discuss your marriage, dowry and titles." Lucien turns to Kol and I. Kol had come up behind me with Erin in his arms, he places a hand on my back.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well its typical that families of high status marry for advantage, so Holly and Kol will say they married for something. Whether it be gold or land. You need to decide, remember and stick to the story. Also another child would be an advantage, preferably a boy." Lucien says whilst looking down. I blush, Kol and I had barley even looked at each other since we had left our home. Him being a vampire now was also a question, could he even have more children? Technically he was dead.

"Married for gold, she was a Lords daughter. A disgraced Lord and that's why this Lord would have never heard of him. We say he died long ago. We married young, two children and awaiting an heir. There now remember." Kol says before walking off. "Are we travelling or not?" Lucien nods and leads the way.

The castle was tall, it contrasted with the light blue sky that had settled behind it. A flock of birds came squalking across the front view. A squire was waiting outside for our arrival, he bowed respectably as we made our way closer to the castle.

"Welcome My Lord, My lady." He whispers gently. Nik dismounts from the horse he had been given and Kol, Elijah and Finn moved closer to the squire as Rebekah, Sage and I stayed back a little. "Your rooms have been set up and arranged. Lord Startson will greet you at the ball tonight." He looks down at the girls. "I didn't realise any of you had children... Or wives for that matter." I can feel my heart beginning to panic.

"You were alerted, perhaps you didn't read the letter properly." Kol says, he moves closer ro me and wraps an arm around my waist, I grimace. "My wife and I have been married almost 4 years."

"Sorry My Lord, our mistake. Rooms will be made up immediately." The squire says.

"That was unnecessary, these people don't have children or wives. This was a bad idea, they are gong to know we are imposters." I say to him.

"We will be safe, as long as Mikael remains far away."

"He will find us, he always does." I say, my eyes searching his face for any signs of emotion.

"Then we do what we do best." He sighs and surveys the room once more. "We run."

-  
Later that night we were shown to our rooms, they were far from the mud huts we lived in so long ago.

The lavish room was covered in silks from all over the lands. Mainly pinks lines the walls and the bed made from the finest horse hair. The pillows from the most luxury feathers. It was beyond comfortable. The was a small fireplace in the corner of the room and to the right was a balcony. The curtains blew gently in the wind, opposite lay the bed.

The girls room was similar but it was splashed in reds rather than pinks. There was no balcony but rather two window seats overlooking the city below.

Sophie and Erin were sharing a room just off of ours, I wanted to keep them close and the lord was very keen to please us. Whoever we were impersonating must have been very important. I put them both down, Sophie less keen. She was confused about what was happening and the questions only ended after the promise of a look around the grounds tomorrow.

Kol came up to our room later on, splotches of blood around his collar.

"So is the room fit for my queen?" He asks as he stalked towards me as though I was his prey.

"It's lovely Kol" I watch him closely, he reaches my side of the bed and takes my hands.

"You don't seem too pleased, what is it my love?" The bed shifts under his weight. He actually looks me in the eye and there was a brief moment of intimacy. Intimacy that hasn't taken place for a while.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I ask "we weren't raised as high borns and neither of us has any experience with it."

"It will work if you do as Lucien and I say." He says as he lets go of my hands, he wonders over to the bottom of our bed and undresses slowly. "He is right, I need an heir, not only to carry on the Mikaelson name but to make this more believable." I stare at him in discomfort.

"So you want me to have an heir to make us more believable?" I say. "The only reason I should have another child is to make sure you are ok, that you're kept in the riches and comforts of this lifestyle you were handed hours ago?" I slowly rise into a sitting position, back against the headboard and eyes staring straight at him.

Then the answer slipped through his lips as if they were nothing.

"Yes."

I think he could tell by the look on my face that I was less than happy with this situation, we actually used to care for one another. At one point having children wasn't about social gain but about our love. Death had changed him and I could only stand back and watch.

"Fine, do it. Put a child in me." I pause for moment as he joins me on the bed. "That's if you can."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dead, you're less of a man now on every way and if you can't put a child in me that will prove how little of a man you are." As soon as the words left my mouth I had regrets. The fire in his eyes burned deeper and he grabbed my arm. I wouldn't allow him to see the fee I was feeling.

He had confused my anger for passion and that was not something I could forgive.


	4. 1002 France Part 2

Morning came quickly and for that I was great full. My body sore as my husband lay peacefully asleep next to me. I looked at his face, so gentle as he slept, so free of pain. I pulled a robe over my body as I went to check on my girls.

Sophie was sat in the middle of the bed floating feathers around Erin making her smile. I stood at the doorway for a moment, just watching. Sophie finally noticed me.

"Mother! Look! She's floating them by herself." I look at Erin watching the concentration on her face. I smile, the with side was clearly prominent in both girls. Once Erin looks over at me the feathers gently tickle her face as they land on her. She points at me with her chubby hand.

"Well done my sweet girl.' I cheer as I walk over to pick her up. "You two are my smart girls aren't you?" They smile happily at me and each other.

A knock at the door disturbs us. Looking into our room and seeing that Kol was still asleep I get up to answer it.

"Good morning My Lady, breakfast will be served shortly." I smile, nod and thank him for reminding me. I shut the door before turning to the girls, well mainly Sophie.

"You can't do magic at breakfast nor can you speak of it, ok?" Erin pays little attention but Sophie looks disheartened, "You can tell Aunt Bekah about Erin when we are alone but for now you don't mention it. Am I clear?" I receive a sorrow filled nod

"Yes mother." She looks past me for a moment "Can I wake father?"

I nod.

The lovely selection of dresses we had acquired were lovely. I placed Erin in a green silk dress with tiny gems around the seams. And for Sophie I left out a deep blue.

I walked back into our room to find Sophie sitting next to Kol, telling him the good news about her sisters recent discovery of magic. I vaguely listened her chatter as I get myself dressed for the day. A dark green dress, the silk soft to touch. I sit at the mirror platting my hair and beckon Sophie over once I am finished. I pull hers into a similar style with a small platt running down her back.

"Get dressed." I say to her, placing a kiss on her head.

Kol eventually pulls himself out of the bed, places a kiss on my cheek and a hand on my belly.

"For once we actually want a child in you." I scowl and release a sigh. "I'll find something to match you, I don't want other lords thinking you're available."

I go out to the balcony once Sophie comes back into the room with Erin. We look over the city below and once Kol is dressed we head downstairs.

A long table filled with the head Lords family and all of our family await us. The room is lovely, coloured with a rich red and the occasional gold splashes make it feel grand. The fireplace has an extreme detail on it and the sun shines in through the windows. Servers wait around the room and food of all sorts lies untouched on the table. Ironically a feast fit for 50 is set out in front of 6 vampires who don't eat. I sit Sophie next to Rebekah and then sit beside her, Kol sits next to me with Erin in his arms. He's not going to eat so he might as well look after her.

"Ah Lord Kol. I was wondering when you and you're family would make an appearance." The Count says.

"Apologies." He smiles sweetly at him. "Children are difficult and we had been travelling long and hard, you will have to forgive us." He says with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"That's what wives are for. You shouldn't burden yourself with children, she should be on time. My wife would've been punished for tardiness." He spits at us, I see Lady Aurora look down in disdain. I look down in my lap, not knowing how to react. Lucien had warned me not to speak, so I waited for Kol to come to my aid but the silence lingered until it grew uncomfortable.

"We have business to discuss, do we not?" Nik says looking at Count de Martel, he stares at Kol an extra moment before turning to Niklaus. A soft nod is given. I look up from my lap to see Kol starting to fill my plate. Eggs, bacon and bread. He sets a bowl down beside me with fruit in, he then starts to fill Sophie's plate with a similar range.

She eats hungrily, she had never had such a feast, the eggs were light and fluffy in a style that I had come to learn was called scrambled. We usually only fried them because it was easier and faster, milk was also a factor, we didn't want to waste it on already established food. The bacon was delightful and I was already looking forward to the fruit. We hadn't eaten this well since we left Mystic falls. I see Kol feeding Erin a tiny piece of fruit and she suckles on it hungrily, savouring the taste. He catches my eye and for a moment it feels like we're back home, in our mud hut. He smiles at me and reaches out to brush my hair out of my face.

"So is there an heir on the way? You may as well find yourself a new wife lad." The count breaks us out of our moment, both of our heads snap to the head of the table. "My Aurora is of age and I am looking for a husband, I am sure she will give you an heir. After all it was something your brother and I were going to discuss, we were going to strengthen our alliance through marriage." I think he could see the confusion on our faces. " Well that is why you came all this way remember? One of you is going to marry her." He says. I look at Kol out of the corner of my eye hoping this time he will come to my aid.

"I could, but I like the wife I have, besides I have a guarantee that she can breed. The proof may be two girls but its proof nonetheless. How do I know your daughter will do better?" He says and whilst I'm not happy about the way he stood up for me, I'm just glad he did something.

"She bleeds." Was his only answer

"As does my wife." He spits out, "The conversation ends there. I will not be the Lord to marry to daughter and I will not here any more of this." They continue to stare at each other for a moment. "My wife and I will be leaving now. Thank you for break fast." He stands pulling me up with him, I grab Sophie by her arms and pull her along with me.

Kol throws open the door to our room, throwing us all inside.

"Take Erin out to the balcony, see all the different things that this city has to offer." I say to her, Kol and I cant go on like this we need to talk. She takes her sister outside. I let Kol simmer for a moment and then ask the question I have been wanting to ask him at breakfast.

"And if there is no child?" I ask as I carry on staring at him.

"Then we both know that isn't your fault." The softness in his voice breaks me slightly, he sounded so defeated. "I think I owe you an apology for how I have been behaving the last- gods know how long." He pauses. "This wasn't you fault and I have acted as if it was. I sit on the corner of the chest at the bottom of our bed. He continues to look outside at our girls who gaze happily over the never before seen city below. A smile dances on his face. " You never complained or acted out, I mean you have been rude but I expected worst. You raised them whilst I was off doing whatever I felt like. I should have been more thankful."

"Yes, you should have." I laugh. "What caused this change in you? You have been like this for months, I didn't think I was going to get you back and now suddenly you're here. Apologising? It doesn't feel right."

"When he was speaking of you at the table, something clicked. It was like you were going to marry William all over again, it felt wrong and suddenly all this emotion came rushing back." He explains, he takes a seat next to me. "I am so-"

"I'll take the girls, I am going into the city to have a look around the markets. I may as well take them, buy them something." Rebekah casually says as she walks in looking at us. "What I'm bored and they are probably beyond bored, especially listening to you two. Where are they?" I point outside and moments later Sophie is squealing as she runs trough the curtains.

"Mother! Bekah is taking us to the city." I smile brightly at her, Erin is clutching at her dress as she trails behind.

"Sounds exciting My little witch." I say as I hug her close . "Be careful and listen to your aunt."

"I will, I promise." I kiss her cheek and give Erin a hug and a kiss and watch as they leave the room.

"I suppose we need to move on from this." Kol says as I look out of the door. I take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"So we do." I lean in close and kiss him. Deepening it and letting him lean me further over to the bed.


	5. 1002 France Part 3

_2 months later..._

Life in south France had been fabulous. Kol and I were slowly getting back on track and whatever business Count del Martel was discussing with Nik and Elijah seemed to be going well. Sage and Finn had left with Amelia, it was bittersweet they didn't even say goodbye.

Something had changed in me though, I noticed the dresses becoming tighter and the thought confused me. Kol was dead by the laws of nature so how could I be pregnant? I hadn't bled and I was getting bigger but my mind tried to talk me out of it. I hadn't spoken to him yet but I was planning on doing it later.

At the moment I was walking through the streets with Sophie, Rebekah and Aurora had taken Erin off earlier to a festival and Sophie didn't want to go so I brought her with me. She had grown a lot and she was now nearing her sixth birthday and it made me realise how much had changed and how quickly it had changed. She would never really know the grandparents and Aunts that loved her, she would never grow up with the silly village stories that I did and in a hundred years she would probably forget all about that small mud hut that she called home and Mystic falls.

"So Soph, how about we get you a little treat?" I ask her and she eagerly smiles and bounces her head up and down. "A doll?" Another nod. I decide to go to a doll makers that's was just around the corner, we had come here for Erin's second birthday and the craftsmanship behind it was incredible.

We walk into the tiny shop, the walls outside littered with Ivy and moss whilst the walls inside were full of shelves which were stuffed with dolls and other toys, like cars. I was staring at the wooden items inside they were amazing ad unfortunately it was only something the rich could afford, whilst the wealth we acquired wasn't honest, I was certainly grateful for it, it meant I could give them the life that I wouldn't have been able to before.

"Alright, what colour do you want her dress to be? You can have pink, blue or purple?" I give her an option. Knowing which she would go for.

"Blue please Mother." I stroke her hair down and nod. I tell the shop keeper what we would like and we receive the doll and dress. I pay him extra, he is a sweet old man and he has a family to feed.

"We need to go back home now Sophie, your Aunt should be finished with your sister and its time for supper." We walk slowly back to the castle, she chats away happily to her doll that she has named Charlotte.

As we reach the castle the guards help me with some of the things that I have brought, a few clothes for Erin and a dress for Sophie.

Once I am in my room I see Erin on the bed, her red hair in all over the place and a white flower that probably once looked pretty was now tangled in her hair. He dress askew as she rested softly.

"Rebekah brought her back like this, I thought it was best to let her rest." Kol's voice comes from across the room.

"You were right, I don't think she has slept properly the last few nights, we should let her catch up." I tell him and he nods.

"Aye, ill move her onto her own bed, cant have her hogging ours up, can we?" A smirk dancing on his face.

"No of course not, how are we supposed to... Talk?" I decide to bait him on the conversation, it made him more enjoyable.

"Hmm not much talking has been done on this bed. Juste toi gémissant mon nom toute la nuit. The French know how to make a good bed, better than Mystic falls, I'll never know how we survived." He stares at me. "Ill move her now."

 _(Just you moaning my name all night)_

He leaves the room with Erin in his arms, she naturally wraps her arms around his neck rests her head on his shoulder. She breaths in his comforting scent. Sophie follows after him showing off her doll, her new prize possession. Since we had been here he had taken to learning French, let me tell you it was very attractive. He had this accent to it and it suited him more than any of his brothers. He made the ladies at court swoon over him and it was irritating because I could only understand pieces of it.

Count del Martel had actually given up on trying to wed Aurora to Kol, but that didn't mean I liked her anymore. She was manipulative and calculating, she was Tatia but a bad version.

Her brother Tristan was worse than the whores on the streets, there was always some poor girl he was torturing for his own pleasure. He had this cold look on his eye and I felt very uncomfortable around him, this of course didn't stop him. I was the toy he could not play with and that made me more exciting, even Rebekah stayed away from him and that was saying something. She was an open heart and loved everyone she met fiercely, sometimes it was a weakness.

We walked down to the dining room, still the same rich red as months ago. Kol had his hand on the small of my back, he pulled out a chair for Sophie and then for me before he settles besides me. Ham was being served and I could already feel my stomach turning, another reason for my suspicion, I had been unable to stand the smell of meet for months.

Pigs meat was by far the worst.

Whether it be bacon or ham I would excuse myself to throw up whatever was in my stomach. I began to sweat and I felt clammy. I could feel Kol stating at me, he was concerned. He thought it was something more serious. I excused myself from the table telling Kol to make sure Sophie ate.

I ran to the nearest chamber pot and emptied my stomach. I felt someone grab my hair.

Tristan.

I shake him off uncomfortably. And once I finish I wipe my face.

"My Lord, you should not have worried yourself I am fine. Please return to the feast." I say to him, trying to get him to leave, he was in front of the door and there was no way he was going to let me leave if he didn't want me to.

"Are you ill? You have been doing this regularly and you husband seems unconcerned." He says and reaches out to touch the side of my face, I flinch and take a step back.

"No My Lord. I am well, I thank you for your concern but you shouldn't waste it on me. My husband and I will share the reason soon but as of right now we would prefer it stay between us if that's ok with you My Lord." I explain trying to be as nice as possible.

"If only I had a wife who didn't care about what concern I would offer. Her needs would not be my main concern, Lord Kol did well." I sneer at him.

"If you'll excuse me My Lord, we should be getting back." I tell him, a smirk plays on his face.

"Hmm I doubt they will miss us, we could be together you and I. Kol and Aurora could be, my little sister always gets what she wants." And there is was, the reason behind this trouble was some stupid girl who doesn't realise what she would be getting herself into.

"She is infatuated with my Good Brother, Niklaus." I say.

"Yes for his power and blood thirst I believe." Shock spreads across my face. "Oh we know and I will join them, he promised me."

"Excuse me my lord but I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaken." I try to lie to him but it's no use, he knows, I could see it in his eyes. Did I think they would turn him? I doubted it, they didn't like loose ends and Tristan was going to be a permanent one if they weren't careful.

"Rebekah and I are good... Friends." A smirk playing on his lips. Great, just what we needed, Rebekah fucking the enemy. She might have told, she wears her heart on her sleeve and if she trusts him, there's no telling exactly what information she would give away. "We received a letter today." A pause. "Lord Robert was wondering if his family had arrived safely. His eldest son, Edmund, had failed to write."

My blood runs cold with this. He knows we are impersonating the family. "Are you and your family the true family that was supposed to show up here? I remember Edmund, I met him as a child. My father might be a dimwit but I am not. Know this I know you're lying. That family was a mess, and the fact that none of you are called Edmund. The fact that Lord Robert hasn't heard from his family despite all the talks Nik has done, leaves me with serious doubt."

He leans in close, to whisper in my ear. "I wont tell my Father if you do something for me." My body freezes.

"What?" I ask.

"Turn me." The answer so quick on his lips.

"I am not like them, My Lord. Only they can turn you." He grips my arm. "My Lord please, I speak the truth, I am not one of them. I promise." I tell him, pleading with him to let me leave. He is known for his torturous ways and I do fear him with good reason. I have seen the whores he has beaten, the men he batters on the courts during practice. His grip only tightens. "My Lord, you're hurting me, please."

"Turn me!" He shouts in my face.

I shake my head. Panic really setting in. I feel tears come to my eyes and I try to hold them back. In my head I beg that someone comes, the maids wont but maybe Kol will notice I am missing and come to my rescue.

"I will not tell you again. I want to be turned." Tristan speaks clearly, like I cant understand him. That's not the issue though, I genuinely cant turn him and he doesn't seem to want to listen.

"Tristan what are you doing." A voice calls out. "Go away this doesn't concern you." He is beyond angry at this point.

"Get off of her, you're hurting her. You know how protective he is of her. Look what happened the last time you did something this stupid."

"He harmed me because of her. Now she wont give me what I want so I may as well cut my loses." He says, his grip like a vice on my arm.

"Just let her go, you are going to cause us more trouble. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine." She whispers.

 _(She is not worth it.)_

"I always get what I want." He says through gritted teeth.

"Vous pouvez l'avoir, dès que je reçois ce que je veux. Elle sera toute votre." The French leaves her lips so softly.

 _(You can have her, as soon as I get what I want. She will be all yours.)_

"Fine." He shoves me across the room. "Lets leave sister." He holds his arm out to her which, naturally, she takes. I take a moment to collect myself before going back to the dining room. Tristan and Aurora are deep in conversation with Nik, like nothing had ever happened. Like Tristan wasn't considering killing me moments ago. Concern litters Kol's face as he helps Erin with her food.

"At you ok My Love?" He asks as I slip into the seat next to him. My appetite completely gone.

"Just tired."

"Well Sophie is finished and Erin is almost ready, then we can retire. re yo sure you don't want to eat. I shake my Head.

"Excuse us, We will be retiring for the night." Kol gets up and lets everyone know. He ushers Sophie to say good night to her Aunts and uncles, who all kiss her and wish her sweet dreams. Tristan meets my eye and his cold glare tells me one thing, _don't say anything_. The threat was clear.

We go upstairs to our room. I remain silent the entire time, trying to keep the fear out. I don't want Kol to cause trouble because of me. I wont say anything. We took the girls into their beds. Wishing them sweet dreams and dropping a kiss onto both of their heads.

"Is everything ok? You've been very quiet." He sits down on the edge of the bed. I look at him through the mirror of my vanity.

"Kol we need to talk"


	6. 1002 France Part 4

Fear is evident in his face.

"I think I'm pregnant." I tell him. A wide grin replaces that fear, a huge teeth smile lays proudly on his face.

"This is fabulous news." He says.

"Don't you wonder how it happened? How it was even possible?" He looks confused now. "You're dead Kol, by the laws of nature you are dead, so how is your seed working?" I explain to him.

"Does it matter? The gods clearly want us to have another. Hopefully a boy this time." He places a hand on my belly. "Definitely a boy, I can feel it."

A ghostly smile plays on my lips. He doesn't think this is strange? I feel uneasy, it should be against the rules of nature, so how has it happened. The laws are strict and there will be a price to pay. Will the child be a vampire? Or a witch? Surely it will drive itself mad, like Kol when he first turned.

Nature does not forgive nor does it forget. It merely waits for the right moment then attacks.

"Aye. A boy it shall be." I stroke his hair back as he puts his ear to my belly, listening to the heartbeat once more.

"So how will we know if its going to be a boy?" Erin asks, I smile down at her.

"Nobody does until the baby is born, do they mother?" Sophie answers.

"No we wont know until they are pulled from me. It was the same when both of you were born." I tell them.

We were sitting on the balcony in their room, eating some fruit and talking.

It was early but the babe was lying awkwardly causing me discomfort. It had been causing me discomfort since the moment it was conceived I believed but my denial made it easier to deal with. I think because the child is against nature and I, being a servant of nature, had to pay the price for having the unnatural. It wasn't too bad, I could only hope it wouldn't get worse. Luckily children wake early so I had something to distract me. Kol was out on 'business' meaning he was feeding. We were enjoying some fruits and watching the sun rise over the city. Erin was sat on the ground in front of me whilst I braided her hair.

"Was Father disappointed we weren't boys?" Sophie asks.

"Of course not, I doubt he cares now. He just wants to please the Count. Heirs are important, they show how much of a man your Father is and he just wants to show the Count he is better than him." I tell them, the truth. They needed to know, this is how girls are raised in this world and they needed to fit in more.

"Hmm all he cared about was your safety." A male voice fills the air.

"Father!" They both screech and run into his arms. He lifts them and spins them both in the heir.

"And how are my favourite girls?" He asks, placing them both back into their seats.

"Good Papa, we wanted to see the sun." Erin responds.

"I hope you didn't wake your Mother." He playfully scoffs.

"No Father, if anything, she woke us." Sophie says.

"Why are we having breakfast up here, we usually have it downstairs." He noticed. I was trying to avoid it. I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want it to end badly, but I also didn't want to face Tristan. I was afraid of him and not only that I still couldn't stand the site of meats; Count del Martel was hardly putting himself out, he served more of it if anything and I resented him thoroughly for it.

"The meats My Love, I could not stand being sick." The lame excuse leaves my mouth and even I could see his disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be over it by now, its been over a moon. You weren't this bad with the girls." The concern written on his ace makes my heart jump.

"Every Pregnancy is different, I will just have to wait it out. You go and enjoy, take the girls if you must but please explain my absence and send my regards." I tell him, still playing the dutiful wife.

"You're avoiding something."

"No I'm not, please just go. I don't feel well and you're only making me feel worse. I need to rest." Ok, so we both knew I wasn't going to rest but he needed to leave it alone.

"Tell me now."

"No, I'll speak to you and Nik later. Not now." Looking pointedly at the girls.

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements."

"Good."

Then he walked out with the girls leaving me with my thoughts.

"So he knows, he knows we are a fraud?" Rebekah is the first to speak. "He hasn't mentioned this, I know he knows what we are but I assumed one of you told him. If he knows why hasn't he told his Father?"

"He wants something in return. It his leverage to ensure we do exactly as he says." Elijah, always the voice of reason.

"Why approach Holly though? Why is she so significant?" Rebekah asks, she's right of course. They have been meeting up for months so why not approach her.

"He is attracted to her, why wouldn't he confront her." Elijah says.

"I warned him, last time he tried this. I told him I would rip him apart. Slowly and painfully." The anger seeps out of every word that Kol speaks.

"We cant, we need more gold off of him. His Father doesn't trust us as it is and if he goes to him with the truth we could risk exile. Do you want to be travelling with your pregnant wife and children in the winter? We need to keep him sweet. At least until after the babe is born." Niklaus firmly says.

"You expect me to sit with a man, who has threatened my wife?"

"Yes." The answer is short and quick. "For the sake of your children you must."

"And if I refuse?" Kol is pushing it.

"We cant, child birth is dangerous Kol. I need help, and that wont happen if we are on the side of some road somewhere. Be civil, you don't have to like him but jut don't kill him." I try to calm him don and talk some sense into him.

"Fine"

 _5 months later..._

I hold the babe close to me as he suckles away. Born only moments ago he can hardly understand the excitement I felt when the midwife announced a boy.

 _A boy._

The birth wasn't how I wanted it. I was alone with an old midwife who didn't like me much, it was strange. My other births were surrounded by Sage and Ayanna, people I trusted. This time I was alone. Kol couldn't be in the room because of the blood. It was still too much to him.

"Shall I fetch your husband?" She asks. I nod, not being able to tear my eyes away from the babe.

I feel him come up behind me. Lifting me forward so he can settle in behind me. Our usual position after a child has been born. I smile. He kisses the back of my head.

"Un héritier" His breath hits my neck. "You did it." He whispers in my ear. "He is a handsome little man."

 _(An heir)_

"Hmm, he takes after his Father." I whisper. I play with the babes hand. It opens and closes around my finger. So tiny and delicate.

"We need to name him." He tells me.

"If I'm going to be honest I only had names for girls." I say to him and he snorts.

"I don't have any ideas either." He says and then we begin listing names.

"Geoffrey?"

"Pierre?"

"Peter?"

"William? Wait no, forget that one."

"Stefan?"

It goes on for a while and I begin to drift into a sleep."

"Cormac"

"Cormac. Cormac Mikaelson." I test it out. "You've out done yourself I like it."

"About time I got to name one." He says

"Push one out then you can call it whatever you feel like." I say and he laughs. His breath tickling my neck.

"Here love, give him here while you rest. We'll introduce him to the family tomorrow." I don't need to be told twice before I drift off to sleep.


	7. 1002 France Part 5

A few weeks later I was feeling much better. Cormac had settled in nicely, his sisters were very doting and treated him like their personal doll. Kol showed him off constantly, he was the light of the family. He had started to fill out and his eyes were a bright blue, you could see the resemblance between the two clear as day. I often wondered if this was what Kol looked like as a babe.

Count del Martel on the other hand wasn't so happy. He was hoping for a girl so that he could convince Kol to marry Aurora, silly little man. Tristan always seemed to be around as was Aurora. They were both as meddling as the other but they were hardly good at it. They were spoilt brats who weren't getting what they wanted, something they clearly weren't used to.

Rebekah had been keeping her distance from them both, using Erin to avoid them. Erin was her doll, she was brought new dresses and had new hair styles every day. Sophie was grateful for a younger sister, it meant she didn't have to put up with all of the 'lady' things that she didn't particularly enjoy. Instead Sophie spent time with Elijah, him telling her stories of the past and teaching her how to read and write. It was unheard of for girls to be given lessons but we wanted the best for her and Elijah was all to happy to help.

Currently we were sat at a meal with the royal court, something that was less than enjoyable. The children were all upstairs in bed and all the adults were sat miserably around the lavish table. Awkward conversation flowed and sly comments were made, but I would've expected nothing less. The meal served tonight was a lamb leg with carrots and peas. I noticed that the count had requested I have the smallest lamb leg, his digs about my weight did not go unnoticed and Kol made sure that I didn't feel as insecure as I once did.

"So when will there be another son. You know what they say My Lord, the heir and the spare. You need to keep on top of it and now you have son this could be your moment to get another." Tristan says. I forgot, women are only good for breeding here.

"How about you, Lord Tristan, focus on getting a wife and keeping her alive." Kol Pauses. "Well long enough to get yourself an Heir." A grim smile on his face as they stare each other down.

"How dare you." Tristan begins to stand and Kol, never one to back down, stands too.

"You see my lord maybe you should keep your nose out of my marriage." I put my hand on Kol's arm trying to calm him.

"Maybe you should back down, do as your little wife says. She is clearly has the balls between you." Tristan was red in the face, he was looking for a fight. He wouldn't win his one.

"Shall we settle this?" Kol is ready to fight and you could see it in his face.

"Boy." The insult so small and clear. They weren't men to him. The count stands as does Nik, backing up his little brother.

"My son meant no harm." The Count speaks with conviction.

"Oh but I did."

""I'm sure you did." He turns to look at the Count. "Did you know he threatened my wife? My pregnant wife?"

"He didn't mean any harm Father, I was there and she was fine with it." Aurora decided to pipe up at this point to protect her brother.

"I was merely asking her questions, she was safe. In fact she probably enjoyed being away from you for a moment." Tristan continues to make things worse for himself.

"Lord Kol if this was the case why did yo not come forward sooner?" The Count says.

"Because I wanted to make sure the babe was born safely with the appropriate care, now I have nothing left to be cautious of." Kol makes his intentions clear. "He has been hassling her for the last 8 months and he will pay. I have warned him before and now I will show him what happens when I don't get what I want."

"Have you ever wondered what it was about My Lord?" Aurora asks, she enjoyed seeing him try to think of an excuse in front of the count. "Perhaps the child, the boy, isn't yours. I mean you have two failed attempts, perhaps she went else where to get the son you were so desperate for." The smug smile on his face.

"That is preposterous." Nik says.

"Kol is clearly the child's father, you can see the resemblance. As a matter of fact Kol looked the exact same when he was a babe. This accusations are appalling and I wont hear anymore of this." Elijah declares with such authority that Count del Martel actually seems to take him seriously.

"My Lord I can only apologize for my sons actions, I will speak to him at once." His attention turns to his son. "Tristan, out. Meet me in my solace, we will speak there." The boy looks to challenge him but the Count seems to be serious this time, he wont lose allies over this.

But Tristan doesn't leave without a final comment.

"They aren't who they claim to be Father."

"Then who are they?" Count del Martel exclaims.

"Imposters."

As soon as the words leave his mouth the Count had made up his mind. You could see it in his eyes, the hate and anger swirling around, each emotion fighting for dominance over the other.

Count del Martel goes bright red, his face filled with hate.

"Possibly your enemies Father, they are tricking you. They were going to kill me if I told you." And of course he is believed.

"Guards! Seize them!" The words are spoken but they wont win. The Original family stand, each ready to fight.

Rebekah is the first to react. She pulls out the throat of 4 guards within minutes. The room quickly filled with blood and screams.

Then thee Martel family made a mistake.

They ran.

Kol caught Tristan quickly, he looked into his eyes as he reached inside of his chest and pulled out his heart. His body hit the ground with a thud. Lifeless eyes staring up at nothing and Aurora screamed drawing this demon attention to her. Nik moved across the room but it wasn't quick enough. She fell to the floor beside her brother, blood flowing from her neck. The devastation was clear in his eyes. The Count paid for Nik's lost. He was ripped to pieces before he could even scream. The Martel family gone.

Just as we would be.

We had moved quickly everything packed up and ready to move, we left before dawn.

"Where will we go Mama?"

"Wherever we feel like." I smile and kiss her head. Smiling at Kol.

We had an eternity to decide where we were going to end up.

So let the adventures begin.

A/N So that's it for this part of the story, hope you enjoyed it. This isn't the end there will be more coming.


	8. 1005 Pomerania

_Pomerania 1005AD_

Pomerania, now a lost country. Its the split between Poland and Germany and overlooked the Baltic Ocean. We were a long way from France in this beautiful city. The tales here were rich, they spoke of the mermaids and the creatures of the sea. After all it was the sea coast city. It was stunning. Boats from all over would pass through with wines and silks of the finest quality.

The village we were staying in was beautiful. A small church sat unused in the centre and small markets decorated the small streets, life bustled through them. A lake sat on one side of the village and the Baltic ocean sat on the other. The houses were small and dainty and flowers lavished the sides of them in all different colours it was a stunning site in the evening sun.

The town house we were staying in was very dressed up, it didn't have that natural beauty that the small houses seemed to have but it was lovely all the same. Ivy scoured up the sides contrasting with the white wood of the house. Heavy wool tapestry hung from most walls and each room was its own colour. Ours was a dark green while the main entrance to the house was a sky blue. Like I said, it was lovely but it did lack that natural beauty. The Mikaelson clan however, only stayed in the most exquisite of places meaning that this house had to be dressed up in pretentiousness.

The only down side to this glorious city was that it was revolting against the church. Something Kol enjoyed. It meant they could all feed without being caught.

Cormac was almost three years old now, it made me feel old. I wasn't getting any older but mentally I was drained. The continuous travelling caught up with me and the children and I finally managed to convince them to stay put in one city longer than a month. I knew we would leave soon so I am making the most of it.

Erin was almost seven, my sweet daughter was growing up.

And Sophie was almost ten years old, and it reminded me of how much things had changed - Some for the better, others not so much. It was a huge milestone for her, most children didn't live past five in our village so ten was special. She would be a woman soon and in some villages she would be wed soon. We wouldn't do that, Kol forever being the overprotective Father. There was a ball in her name being held in 3 days time, curtesy of Rebekah.

Unfortunately I was still unable to contact Finn and Sage. Amelia would be turning ten soon and it was a shame they wouldn't be together. I had no idea where they were and Kol was very quite about it. Nik wouldn't even comment, saying the situation wasn't up to them I was Finn's decision. It was all very calculated and strange so I put it down to them having an argument or something. It was very unlucky but there was little I could do. I knew Sage was loyal to Finn just as I am to Kol.

"I think that is a silk ship from Italy." Erin said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

Pointing to another ship "And that was is wine from England." Sophie said.

We were currently sat by the shore watching the ships dock ad leave the port. Some collecting items, others dropping them off. Guessing what was in them was part of the game and they entertained themselves for hours doing this.

Cormac was with Kol learning how to fight with swords, it was important he learned young so that he would be good in battle and represent the family well. At the moment he was training with wooden swords so he wouldn't actually harm anyone or get himself injured, soon he would practice with a steel sword, which he would name and it would become his greatest ally in life.

I still thanked whatever power gave me Cormac, he completed the family in a way I never understood. I wasn't entirely sure how he was conceived and I was still trying to seek out another witch who could help me discover how he came to be. We had obviously coupled since, but nothing had came from it. My time would come and go and nothing we did seemed to help me conceive, and confusion lingered in the air for us all. Alas, Kol didn't seem to care, he had his heir and his girls which was enough for now.

"Come girls, its time for supper." I said, standing up and brushing the dirt from the bottom of my dress.

They both got up and followed me through the forest, the night was drawing in quickly and I made sure they stayed in front of me so I could keep an eye on the, Kol would not be happy that we were going to be late -again.

"Where have you been?" Kol was waiting at the door for me

"Watching the boats Father, will you take us to the port one day?" Sophie runs into his arms.

Erin following her sister, "You promised you would do it and you haven't done it yet. You promised!" She shouts as he catches her in his arms.

"Of course, perhaps we will get you both a mare?" He asks them.

Eager nods and a rowdy bunch of "Yes" left their mouths while they laughed. He kissed both of their heads.

"Go and clean up, dinner is on the table and your brother is waiting." Kol said. They both ran I the house to do as he said. "Its a full moon, you shouldn't be out in the dark."

"I lost track of time, I was fine, the girls were fine." I could still see the concern in his face. "You know I would never intentionally put them in danger. I can handle myself."

"I know but I worry, more so after Henrick." Kol's face lowers and he reaches forward to grasp my waist. He pulls me over the threshold. Henrick. The boy who was murdered by wolves. The wolves we once again lived amongst.

The ballroom was set up with red roses the centre of every table. The theme was red, a now famous colour associated with the Mikaelson family, we now had a house to maintain and we did it in style. Red flowed nicely throughout the room, from the centre pieces to the table clothes. The chandelier hung from the ceiling, lit with candles causing the crystal to sed rainbow prisms throughout the room. The marble floor had been polished to perfection. And the room smelled of Lavender, Rebekah had certainly out done himself.

People started arriving just as the sun was setting. I was in the bedroom with Sophie fixing her hair and making sure she looked lovely.

"Mother, Daphne said tonight is the night Father will find me a husband. Is it true? Is he going t marry me off now?" Sophie said the worry coating her face.

I out down the final pins I was holding and placed my had on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Of course not Love, he wont marry you off for as long as he can help it."

"Aye I cant wed off my little witch now, can I?" Kol is standing t the door, a glass of wine in one hand and a wrapped gift in the other.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"Longer than you think, your senses are dulling in your old age." He says and a laugh escapes my lips. He comes to my side . "Here. A gift for my girl." He passes her the beautifully wrapped gift.

She gives her thanks and rips open the present. A diadem lay on the plush silk. It was covered in diamonds, small jade stones separated the diamonds making it all the more subtle but adding that little something that it needed.

Sophie gasps and stands up wrapping her arms around him. A series of 'Thank You' left her mouth and he smiled brightly. I took the wine from his hand so he didn't spill it on her lovely gown, which happened to match the jade stones in the diadem, he wrapped his arms around her and kisses her head.

"It once belonged to a princess in England." Kol tells her. "Now it belongs to my Princess." I place the wine down.

"Sit down and lets place this in, shall we?" I asks and eager nods follow. She sits down and I pin it into her hair. "There you go, you're ready to go now. Go and find your sister and then we will go to the ball."

"You did well." I tell him and kiss him on his lips. The wine is fresh on his tongue and he reaches behind me to grab his wine off of the dressing table. He takes another sip and I take his glass off of him and take a sip myself, a grin plays on my lips.

"Rewards of the Father." He smirks

"Ill reward you later, if you behave. She wants to dance with that boy and you have been refusing." I tell him, kissing his lips again.

"She is too young to be dancing with boys."

"She is old enough nowadays, you need to accept it and maybe you will get your reward." I tell him, kissing his lips again and I feel like he is slowly starting to unwind and calm down. "She deserves happiness just like we did."

A noise leave his mouth and I accept that as him agreeing with me so I whisper a thank you in his ear and kiss his cheek.

"Come, lets go." I grab his hand and pull him in the direction of the door.

Sophie, Erin and Cormac are all waiting near the staircase, enough so they could see over the balcony but hidden from actually been seen. Kol moves forward to catch the eye of the butler so that he can announce our arrival to the ball.

"May I please present Mr and Mrs Mikaelson and their Children Miss Erin and Mr Cormac." I pat Sophie on the shoulder, telling her she will be fine as we descend down the stairs.

"And I present Sophia Sage Mikaelson!" The butler announces. I see her slowly start to come down the stairs I watch her with a smile and my grip on Kol's arms as she walks down the stairs.

She smiles at me and keeps her eyes on me and is give her an encouraging smile as she comes closer to me when she reaches us the ballroom breaks into a series of applause and shouts form our new friends. The rest of the family stand behind us and her presents are piled up on the table ready for her to open once the party is over. The music starts playing and people start dancing.

A young boy named Samuel comes over to Sophie and I make sure to keep a hard grip on Kol.

""May I have this dance?" He ask her and she takes his arm and walks off with him.

"Shouldn't he have asked her Father first?" Kol muses.

"No, not when I told him to feel free to ask her." I tell him

"Come on, you owe me a dance and a cup of wine." A waiter with a few cups of wine walks pass and I quickly grab one.

Twilight son becomes night and it then falls into morning. Soon people trickle out and the dance floor became emptier. A maid had taken Erin to bed a few hours ago because she was asleep under the table, but Cormac had slept earlier in the day so he lasted a little longer. We were getting ready to put Cormac to bed so he was asleep in Kol's arms with his head resting on his shoulder. We were just about to put him to bed.

Then there was a scream.

Sophie's scream.

"Stay inside." Kol shouts at me as he passes Cormac to me and rushes out of the door with Nik and Elijah still behind him. I walk over to the door making sure to stay within the threshold. My worry begins eating at me.

Rebekah rings Sophie to my side. Tears cover her face and she rushes towards me shaking and more tears escaping her eyes.

"Keep her here." 'Bekah shots leaving to find her brothers.

"What's happened?" I say into the air, taking Sophie into my arms.

"Mikael has found us." I freeze and my blood runs cold.

A dead horse was the gift he had left us. Niklaus' favourite horse.

He had had him from birth, a young stallion he had taken on the training of and he soon became one of his most trusted. The stallion was by far the closest thing Nik had to a friend and the fact Mikael had killed him proved one thing. He was sending a message.

A few days later and we were preparing to leave, our time here had come to an end.

Nik was furious ad the gifts Sophie go didn't make her feel any better about the horror she had seen.

We weren't sure where we were going next but we needed to stay one step ahead of Mikael so we were leaving and wouldn't be stopping anywhere soon.

A carriage came and I got in with the children.

Our time in this seaside town had come to an end.

And what a shame it was.


	9. 1013 America

_America 1013_

We has managed to track down a witch that might be able to help us. Thirteen years of been on the run from Mikael had taken its toll on us and whilst none of us had aged, I certainly felt like I had. Mentally I had but physically I might not have looked like I had but my bones felt like they had. We needed help and a witch was the way to go.

Sophie was 18 in a few months, Erin was 13 and my sweet boy was 8. Time had gone by fast and we hadn't found a permanent home yet. Mikael had caught us every time.

Time was against us, whilst the Mikaelson clan didn't age, our children did. It was a matter of time before we decided what we were going to do. We could turn them or watch them live their lives and die.

Currently we were outside a small cottage waiting for the witch to answer the door. Nik had told us that she was a descendant of Ayanna, a Bennet witch. Someone I had reason to trust.

"I was told you would be visiting my door soon Holly Blake." She pauses looking Kol up and down. "I don't allow demons in, yo will have to wait outside."

"Like hell, you will let me in and answer the questions I have." Kol says, his voice raised slightly.

"Please, we have questions. I swear that he will bring no harm to you or your family." I can see she was swaying. "We will pay you?"

"You have three questions and 3 answers will be given. Whether you like them or not those are what you will be given and you will leave." She said and I nod. It was our only chance at answers and I was willing to agree.

I could see the barriers come down and she nods her head inviting us in. She led us into a kitchen area where a heavy wooden table sat. She made us tea and sat down with us. However she refused to tell us her name saying it was bad luck and she was crossing a line inviting us in.

"What do you want to know?" She asks us.

"Will I age?" I ask her.

She looks grim for a moment. "The spell that was cast on you, prevented you from dying. In essence your spirit and body will live. You will die." Kol tightens his hold on my hand. "You will come back, every 60 years or so you will die and rise. Its part of the process to keep you a pure witch, I don't know how it was done and whatever it was is surely dark magic. Someone paid a heavy price for your immortality."

My family had paid the price and it haunted me every day.

"I had a child, we want another but we don't know how it was possible."

"He knows. He sought out a witch with a tonic." Kol looks in the other direction. He knew, he was the one who had done whatever it was and all this time he knew what it was. Anger wasn't going to consume me right now. I wasn't going to waste my final question on his betrayal. I take my had from his and move further from him.

"Our children, can we prevent them form aging? Like me?" My final question slips out.

"The eldest girl is too far gone, that is a decision you two will have to make. I can slow down the aging for the younger ones with a simple tonic if that's what you want." She tells me.

"Yes of course that's what we want. What did you mean by us making Sophie's decision?" I ask, the anger is in her eyes.

"You've had your three questions." She pauses. "Leave."

"Once you have given us the tonic."

"1200 Gold coins shall cover it." Kol pauses, that was a lot even for us.

"That will take some time for me to get a hold of." He tells her.

"You have the time it takes for me to brew the tonic, until midday." She says.

"I will send a rider to fetch a chest." And true to his words he leaves the room to send one of the page boys to get the gold. He compels him to do as he says to ensure that the boy doesn't run with the gold.

Midday soon comes and the sun settles high in the sky, shadows from the tress dance across the floor and Kol and I have still not spoken. How he had done it I had no idea but the fact he had gone behind my back and lied to me all these years. I had wanted more children, maybe because I was lonely, maybe because I was fed up of every Lord and Lady making me feel like dirt because he had only one son. I sat on the porch of the house whilst Kol sat inside watching the witch to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

I hear the sound of a horse racing up the path, I look up and see the boy Kol had sent and in his arms was a chest, heavy looking but by the look in his eye it was compulsion that made him immune to the weight.

"About time boy." Kol shouts at him. Always trying to seem like a man, he looks at me and I look away, he brushes pass me to enter the house. "Here witch, your gold."

"Your tonic. Now leave." She coldly said.

"Believe me I cant wait." The sarcasm drips out form his voice. He strides out of the house ad into the carriage

"Thank you." I say to her, giving her a smile. I was grateful to her, she was helping us even if it was for gold. She was trying to live and she had helped us against her better judgment.

I get into the carriage besides Kol and huff loudly.

"You knew?" I ask.

"I met a witch and she gave me this tonic. I wasn't supposed to know it would work."

"You didn't put two and two together?" I paused. "You never even told me, you watched my disappointment every month and you never said a word. How did you give me the tonic? That night you must have planned it out, the apology was meaningless obviously. How can you be sorry about something that you had planned out? I don't know how you could do this, lie to me for years."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you." He lifts my chin so I am looking him in the eyes. "That night wasn't planned. I mean, I did give you the tonic but the way I went about... Conceiving was not what I had planned." He places a kiss on my lips. "You must believe me, I never meant to cause you any harm and I swear to you I will spend the rest of our days trying to earn your forgiveness."

"I will die soon." I tell him.

"But you will come back." Kol reasons with me.

"But she never said how long it would take for me to come back. What if it takes decades?"

"Then I will wait decades for you." Slowly we kiss and soon the carriage ride doesn't seem ling enough.

I had placed the tonics into Erin and Cormac's drinks, it may have been selfish but I wanted more time with them, I wanted them to experience life before they made their decisions. Once I had made the preparations, the children came down for their supper. We were having rabbit and leak pie, Sophie's favourite.

"I have something I would like to say." Sophie announces, we remain silent so that she can continue. "I have decided that I want to travel with George for a while, we want to leave within the week."

"You will not be leaving within the week Sophie." Kol says calmly as he sits twirling his wine in his hand.

"Why not? I am an adult, I can do as I please." She tries to fight him.

"You are not an adult at the moment." He pauses. "You can talk to me about this in a few months. Until then I suggest you tell Gregg that you will not be going anywhere. "

"Firstly his name is George and I really like him. Gods! Why are you like this? Uncle Nik has given me his blessing, he has helped me arrange a boat." As soon as the words left her mouth you could see Kol turning red, his anger reaching a new high.

"Nik should learn to deal with his own issues. I am your Father and I am saying no."

"But-"

"But nothing. What I say goes and as I have said no, you shall not be going!" He pauses and looks at her, making sure he is staring her straight in the eyes. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Mikael, I mean Father." And with that final dig she gets up and leaves the table.

The rest of the meal is silent.

"How dare she question me? I am her Father, I would never have questioned mine. You listen to your parents, its what the Gods intended for you to do."

Kol has been ranting about her behaviour for hours now. I have reminded him about us and how we never listened to our parents but he refused to listen. I was propped up against our headboard trying to look interested but failing miserably. Kol was pacing in front of the bed and had been since we had come to bed.

"George! What kind of name is that? She deserves better than some boy."

"My Father said the same thing if I recall." I pause "And anyway, he is a lovely boy. He is a highborn and has his own wealth. She could have done worse."

He sits on the end of the bed and I crawl towards him. I sit behind him for a moment before wrapping my arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck and taking in his scent.

"Sophie is an adult practically. She wants to explore the world and we have the power to give her the adventures she so desperately craves." I tell him.

"Mikael is out there." He shouts.

He had a point there but I doubt Mikael would go after Sophie. He wanted Nik's head more than hers. He had little reason to go after her other than leverage, but even then he had no idea what power she had over Nik. It would be a wasted trick and he wouldn't want to risk Nik finding out his whereabouts for something that might not be worth his while.

"I doubt he would go after. You know it and so do I. She isn't worth his time and he think even less of her because she is a girl. He has little care for her." I say.

"Its not proper." He scoffs out.

"Because that's what you care about? Honour? No you don't want to lose our little witch. That's natural, I don't want to lose her either but we cant hold her back because of our selfish desire to keep her with us."

And that was the moment it hit me.

I was ruining Erin and Cormac's childhood just so I could have a few extra moments with them. I had made a grave mistake, one that I doubted I would ever come back from. Tears begin to fill my eyes and leak down my cheeks. I sniffle loudly.

"What is- Oh. Its hit you hasn't it?" Kol whispers into the air.

Wiping my tears on his shirt I ask him,"Why didn't you stop me?"

He laughs. "Because I'm the selfish one, your always there to stop me." But this time I wasn't and I was hit with this huge feeling of regret.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do." He stops and turns his body more towards me. "I can make you feel better though." And for the second time that day, I was wishing for more time.

Sophie had the smile of a victor, she had gotten what she wanted. Not that she didn't expect to, she usually did when it came to Kol. She was packed and ready to start her own adventures with George and I was happy with her. The carriage was full of their things and she was saying goodbye to her siblings before she left. I hugged her tightly and it was a very tearful moment. I clung to Kol as she left, my tears flowed freely and she rode away to start her own life. She truly was a young women.

We didn't know exactly what the tonic had done to the other two but for the moment it hadn't affected them and I was going to make sure they had the lives they deserved.


	10. 1015 Germany

The years had been good to us. Mikael hadn't caught us since America and while 2 years doesn't seem to be a very long time it was an achievement. We were still travelling as a family orphaned in a terrible attack in France. Elijah was the head of the family but Nik often took over the discussions as he liked the feeling of power.

Tensions were rising between the oldest brother, you could see it in their faces. The hostility between the two was growing strong and soon they would fight I was sure of it. Nobody had seen Finn or Sage in years, Nik always looked guilty so I eventually presumed that they had fought and it caused Finn to leave. I often wondered what happened to Amelia, did she turn or did she chose to live a long healthy life?

Rebekah had left a string of broken hearts behind, her beauty was captivating and in most of the places we were going she was a foreign beauty. She had the mystery and the beauty and it seemed to work in her benefit. Men would fall at her feet with gifts and other things to try and get a moment with this rare girl.

The younger children still looked the same, we wouldn't know if the tonic worked for a few more years and I still regretted it. There was little I could do now and it was an unfortunate circumstance. But we still had not seen Sophie since she left in 1013, we had sent people after her but nobody had seen her or George. Kol was furious and he was going to kill George if he ever saw him again, in his eyes this was his fault because it could never have been Sophie that decided to run. I was certainly getting worried as her mother, not only was she missing but she was aging. We hadn't told her about the true life we could offer her and if he never returned, if we never find her, then we would truly lose her.

At the moment we weren't living as highborn, we wanted to stay off the radar to make sure that Mikael didn't find us. We found that he was less likely to find us if we were playing the part of being poor. It wasn't so bad, we had the gold t live and survive it just meant we didn't have extreme luxuries.

We had found a close-knit community in the middle of the German woods. Kol and I had a cabin to our selves with Erin and Cormac and Rebekah, Nik and Elijah all shared one. We were staying in a little log cabin with a chimney made of stone, it was certainly a shabby little thing but it had been our home for almost a year. There was fire outside that we usually cooked the meat on, it avoided blood dripping in the house.

A storm was coming I could feel it in the air, for some reason my magic was acting up more and more. It meant I was more in tune with nature, so I could feel a big storm coming weeks before it came. However, this time it was making me agitated as it felt like the storm was going to be on our doorstep. Fires would start without reason and I knew something was wrong with me, at first we thought it was Erin but she had been absent when some of the fires had started and then we thought it was Cormac but he wasn't always around as he would go hunting with Kol.

I first thought that maybe I was pregnant again, it would've been a miracle but I had hoped that was the truth, but then I bled. There wasn't any other reason for it, not one that I could see and I had a bad feeling that whatever was coming was going to leave its mark.

"What will happen to the hounds Mother? We cant leave them out in a storm." Erin asks, since been here she had gotten very hands on with the animals. She often helped take care of the Cows, pigs, chicken and the other animals that were kept. She helped a cow birth a calf and she was thoroughly proud of herself.

"They will sleep in the kennels." I tell her. I had reminded her a few times and knew exactly what she was hinting at.

"But there's holes in the roof, they might get wet." She pleads.

"They are hounds they will know to stay away from the dripping." I tell her, I felt sorry for them but I knew how Kol felt about them. He didn't like them and so I was faced with being the bad parent.

"Cant they come in with us? Just for the night?" She asks

"No, they are dirty and they smell." I say.

"But they would behave I would make sure. And they can stay in my room, then if they ruin anything it will be mine." Another plead, she had these big brown eyes and I was certainly bending.

"One night." I firmly say

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The shouts leave her mouth as she hugs me tightly.

"They stay in your room and you clean up after them." The rain had started. "Help your brother take the wood inside and then you can get the hounds." I order her. I pick up the rabbit that I had been cooking and take it back inside the cabin.

I began to start a fire with the wood that Cormac had brought in. Kol would be home soon and if he had been out in this he would be sodden and would need drying off. He would have hopefully fed so I wouldn't have to feed him, I felt faint as it was and I didn't want him drinking from me tonight.

We had discovered recently that he could feed from me, it was sustainable and it certainly kept my jealousy more controlled. If he was drinking from me I knew he couldn't be drinking from another girl. He didn't tend to drink from men, he was afraid people would talk but that didn't make me happy. We had learnt throughout the few years of being turned that if he drained me I would come back hours later. The first time he killed me, he certainly worried. When I woke up (eventually) the room had been torn apart, the walls had dents in and Kol was nowhere to be seen. Nik had gone after him to find him, but Elijah had told me he had ripped a village apart. Nik had covered it up with fire. When he returned he had cried a lot, more than I had ever seen him cry in our life together.

"You were right about the rain." Kol says behind me, I smile.

"I know I was, that's why I told you to hurry up with your business." The matter of fact tone have lingers in the air for a minute. He knows how I feel and he cant change it so he should just let it go.

"It not like I enjoy drinking from them but the last few days you haven't bee able to and I need to feed to maintain control." He says as he moves closer, until I feel him standing behind me.

"Pass me the rabbit please." I say as I add more wood to the fire.

"Holly-"

"Don't." I cut him off. "Just pass me the rabbit and go. Help Erin with the hounds."

I hear him walk away behind me and sigh. He needs to understand where I'm coming from, I don't think I'm being too unfair. He wouldn't be happy if I was feeding from a man, he would stop it before it could even start so why was it ok for him? He acted as though it was a simple thing but I had seen him feed, the sensual atmosphere as they hold one another. Often they straddled him, he said it caused less attention but I had my doubts- He returned home less and less when he was on these feeds.

"Food is ready!" I yell throughout the cabin, rushing of feet come closer and Erin and Cormac quickly rinse their hands in the bowl of water I had placed on the side. Kol follows behind them at a slower pace, he sits at the head of the table with me to his right and Cormac to his left, Erin sits beside her brother.

"Papa." Erin calls out across the table, she only ever calls him that when she wants something. We both know that and for the first time since Kol came home we make eye contact. "Can we keep a hound? One of them is heavy with pups, can we have one?"

"Of course." A gentle smile on his face.

"Thank you Papa!" She squeals and pours herself some more honey water.

"You can have one too Cormac if you wish." Kol says trying to please them both.

"No." Sharp and to the point was the response form our only son.

"Why not?" A shrug.

"Are you going to talk at all?"

No answer.

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing Father. May I be excused Mama?" Cormac asks and I nod.

He was definitely a mothers boy and when I was upset he felt it. He was more of a warlock than the girls and he was much tuned into how others were feeling. He knew Kol was the reason behind my attitude and so he treated him accordingly. Cold. He was by far his fathers son and it was nice to see Kol try to fight a boy who was very much him in every way possible.

The storm continued throughout the night, it was slowly turning into dawn and the storm raged on. Nobody seemed to be leaving their cabins today, afraid of the thunder and lightning, the livestock was fed but trade within the village stopped. I was lying in bed with Kol next to me, neither of us said a word.

"They will be up soon." He said, his voice breaking the uncomfortable silence. I hummed in response.

"Should we prepare food for them?" It had been awhile since he had been home during the mornings so he was unsure of the routine. I shook my head.

"Perhaps we could have some fun?" He whispers in my ear, a shiver runs through my body and a smile on my face.

His hands rub my waist and linger, he begins to kiss down my neck. He continues to nuzzle his face in my shoulder and I let out a light laugh, his arms wrap around me tightly holding me closely to him. My arms go around his neck and I hold him to me, allowing him to do what he does best. He moves his kisses down to my chest and leave a trail down to my belly button. Then he tickles. I squeal in delight and let out a loud laugh which he quickly covers my mouth with his.

"Shush." He whispers against my lips, not that it really does any good.

I reach up and kiss him hard silently telling him to hurry up and get on with it. I knew it wouldn't be long until there was tapping of feet coming to out doorway and no doubt Rebekah would be round soon to entertain them because she was bored. We had a limited amount of time and Kol was oblivious to the rush we had. Now I hadn't forgiven him but that didn't mean I had to punish myself, I was annoyed but maybe I was irritable.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

And out time was over. Groans of annoyance left both of our mouths.

"Ignore it." Kol huskily says in my ear, he was pushing my night dress up whilst trying to pull his breeches down. I push him back with my hands.

"I cant, Erin would've heard that especially when she knows that its 'Bek." I tell him. I crawl out of the bed and pull the dress back down, I pick up my robe that I had thrown to the floor last night and slip into it.

Another round of knocks hit my ears.

"She's eager today, I don't know what her rush is." I say and Kol laughs.

"She likes annoying me." Its my turn to laugh.

As I'm walking to the door the knocks turn to pounding making the hounds howl in curiosity. That would certainly wake the household if not the village up.

"I'm coming!" I shout as I open the door. "What's the ru- Sophie?"

There, in front of me, stood my eldest daughter. l She looked thin and bedraggled, her hair hung limp around her shoulders and her dress was ripped and dirty. Tears were shining in her eyes and her cheeks were hallow. She was paler than usual, a ghostly white, to be honest she looked completely broken. She had nothing with her but a white stallion which was tied to the fence at the bottom of out garden. George was no where to be seen and by the looks of it they had fallen off the beaten track a while ago.

"Mama" She launches herself into my arms. We both fall to the floor and she cries into my shoulder, her body shacks with sobs.

"What if going on?" Kol emerges from the bedroom, shock is written all over his face when his eyes land on her.

"Take Erin and Cormac to Rebekah." I tell him, stroking Sophie's hair as I do. "Warm some water for the bath before you go." He nods before scurrying off to boil some water.

"Sophie, Love, you need to tell me what's wrong?" But she couldn't get the words out, she could hardly breath through the sobs.

So I did what any mother would do. I held her and rocked her until she felt safe enough.

Sophie was still a mess the next day. She had yet to speak a word. I had bathed her and changed her as though she was a babe, I had laced food in front of her and forced her to eat all while she sat staring. Her eyes lifeless.

Kol was concerned to say the least, I had sent him to stay with Nik and the children while I tried to make sense of what was happening to our eldest. She looked as though she had been dragged through a hedge and fallen into a hole.

So we let her be. We let her mourn whatever horrors she was trying to leave behind, we looked after her as we should do and most importantly we got her to trust us.

A week later she was slightly better. She had slept and was slowly starting to talk, it was an improvement.

Kol got her to talk eventually.

"One night we were staying at this inn in the south of England, it was small and dirty but we had been travelling for hours. There were two rooms left so we got them both for George and I. We stayed there a few nights..." She trailed off. "For such a beautiful country, the men are ugly."

That caught my attention, I gripped Kol's hand tightly and she noticed.

"Not like that." She shared a gentle smile. "George, well he was different. He preferred the attention of men rather than women, I didn't have an issue with it but he got caught. His squire was his... preference. They were doing things with one another in the stable, why there I don't know. I thought he was smarter than to get caught but he wasn't. Some of the knights who were visiting for a tourney had heard them and then discovered them. I tried sticking up for them, I tried to protect them but..." A sob broke out of her mouth and I rubbed her shoulder. "They were killed instantly."

"So why do you look like this? You're a mess Sophie." Kol irritably says and I slap his shoulder. Shouting at her isn't going to make her tell us any sooner.

"They kept me prisoner, they thought I was worth something of value. They didn't realise that I wasn't a highborn in their lands. They tried selling me. A man came forward and paid a hefty some for me." Kol was getting angry, his grip tightened on my hand. "Mikael."

"Ill kill him!" Kol shouts.

"Let her finish." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him back to sit down besides me,

"I would rather the devil I know than the devil I don't. Those men." She paused. "They would have done to me what they did to many women before me. Mikael had saved me in a way. He kept me prisoner. He starved me, beat me and dragged me along like some dog that he didn't want anymore" Her body shakes with another sob. "He drained my magic, he compelled me to put it into some rock so he could give it to someone he trusted. He said I was a liability."

"Where is he now?" Kol asks. He was itching for revenge, I could feel it in him. His energy was bursting with anger. I felt deep regret. Why didn't we look for her?

"I don't know, he threw me on a boat and let it sail away." She looks down in her lap.

"Your magic is gone?" I ask.

She nods and replies "I cant feel it any more."

Silence followed soon after, none of us talking. Each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I came here for a reason." Sophie says breaking the silence.

"What?" We ask at the same time.

"I don't want to be weak, I want to be like you." Sophie is pleading.

"Soph-"

She cuts me off. "Please?" She pleads. "I will do whatever you say but please, don't let me be weak anymore."

"There is no going back." Kol says sharply.

"I know, I wont change my mind." She kneels down in front of Kol. "Please Papa. Save me."

And just like that he forces his wrist to her mouth, blood dripping in. Before I could even intervene he snaps her neck.

Turning her.


	11. 1114 Italy Part 1

_1114AD Italy..._

Screaming.

Screams of both pain and fear.

"They pretend to be your friends, gaining your trust until they eat you for supper. We need to be aware of these monsters, they're beauty is deceiving. But don't let that deceive you they are demons, living in these bodies and feeding off of our souls." The man with long brown hair yells to the frightened group of people who gather around to listen to his nonsense.

He stood on a wooden stage with a big wooden coffin and four wooden posts. Attached to each post was the decomposing body of the vampires that he had killed, clearly proud of his killings. He has one hand on his sword as if they dead would come back for him, I knew there was little hope for them. He paced the stage as though he was beyond these 'demons', he acted as if he was untouchable but I knew better and if he was smarter so would he.

I knew these demons and I knew that the man that I had come to know as Aleksander was right. Their beauty was deceiving and they would turn on you in a blink of an eye, but I didn't believe that they deserved to be slaughtered like pigs. I had to play the part of the dutiful wife to a man who wanted to end this just as much as Aleksander. Kol, Nik and Elijah had decided that this was their best cover, vampire hunters. The irony had made me giggle but I knew that he was playing with fire and would eventually get burned. I also knew that Rebekah was extremely close with this particular hunter and she was enjoying his company. Again she would be burnt but I would stand behind her and act happy.

"These demons live among you. Passing as human." Aleksander shouts to the group of people surrounding the stage on which he stands. "so witness with your own eyes." He pulls open the coffin and out a vampire stumbles out and instantly begins to but in the sun.

The screaming continues.

"He's putting on quite a show" Elijah says as he and Nik come to stand beside me.

"He's nothing." Nik announces, he was not afraid of some human. "I could eat him for sport

"Still, you should heed his warning. Between you and Kol you have not been discrete." Elijah says. "Stories of the original vampires are spreading. He adds.

"I welcome such infamy" Nik says, a smile playing on his lips "But if your worried about discretion perhaps you should wrangle our sister. I laughed.

"I don't think anyone can wrangle Rebekah" I giggle as both men look at me. "She is a women who has needs, you cannot blame her. He is something to look at." They look disgusted.

"Your needs landed you here." Nik retorts playfully.

"Aye and I'm very lucky, am I not?" and with that I walk away.

Italy was truly beautiful.

This particular village reminded me so much of home. It was a close knit community, everybody knew everybody and it made me feel like I was a child again back in the village I love.

The tonic that Kol and I had given Erin and Cormac, certainly worked. They seemed to age 1 year for every 10 they lived. I regretted it but it wasn't like their mental ages changed. They simply seemed frozen in time. Cormac looked around 10/11 now, whereas Erin looked 20.

Currently we were sat around a dinner table. A bench filled with any kind of food you could imagine, meats, fruits, nuts, breads, salad and vegetables. They all pilled high o their plates and tempted anyone with the delicious aroma it was letting off. I was eating some pomegranate seeds with various other fruits.

"I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Aleksander graciously said, aiming it at Nik. Everybody knew he was the one to impress if you wanted something. Rebekah was smiling at him like a girl in love.

Elijah begins to get to the point. He wanted to inquire more about the hunters and what they stood for. "Its the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We are curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."

"We are but five men, bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires." Aleksander explains, a smile of suspect lingers on his lips. It gives me an uneasy feeling.

"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Nik asks, he was tiring to get into his head. Trying to get into his head.

Putting his wine down. "We have the ultimate weapon, which no vampire can survive." Confusion fills me as Aleksander says this and I look at Kol, he shrugs his shoulders. Nik maintains eye contact, eager to know his secrets.

"So Aleksander, what were you planning on doing?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"I was planning on enjoying this beautiful supper?" He takes a bite of lamb. "Did you cook this?"

"Some of it." I reply shortly. My trust in him was declining every minute we spent with him.

"Did the Lady Rebekah help?"

"My skills lie outside of the kitchen Aleks." None of us missed the shortened name, Nik and Elijah stare at her in disbelief. Talk about sleeping with the enemy.

"Your son, he could practice with us if he wishes? I have a brother who could marry your daughter, they could give us part of the next generation of hunters."

"I decline the marriage offer and my son would like to be like his Uncle if he was to be anyone." Kol announces. He was not happy. Erin was his youngest daughter. He wasn't going to allow his son to become a coward, someone who kills because they have fear. Someone who cant live among something because they are unsure of how the other side of life lives.

Aleksander left, Rebekah showed him out and I'm sure she did more than that.

Kol strokes my arm and asks,"You look pale Love, are you ok?"

"Hmm, I'm just tired. Come lie with me?" He stands up and takes my hand.

We walk into our room and I lie on the bed. Kol slips in behind me, his arms wraps around me and he kisses my neck. "I thought we could have another kind of lie down."

"Kol, I'm tired."

"We could have some fun, yes?" More kisses. He ends with a kiss on my lips to silence me so I cant complain anymore.

Soon the blankets are thrown from the bed and our bodies move together. We rock against each other until the familiar sensation runs through us both.

Dinner that night was quite. Nik and Elijah were thinking about the hunters and I knew Kol was thinking about leaving the family. Rebekah was thinking about Aleksander.

"So Sister Amanda thinks I have a knack for it. She says I am a natural." Erin was filling the silence.

"Nobody cares" Cormac's snarky reply earn a smile from Niklaus' lips whilst his sister turns red in embarrassment.

"Cormac!" Kol shouts.

"Its true." Cormac responds.

"Its not, they care about me more than you." Erin pipes up, mainly because she wasn't the last say.

"Stop, you need to grow up." Kol bangs his fist on the table causing them both to look down.

"So will you continue to train wherever we go or will you find a new skill?" I ask Erin.

She was training to be a midwife, she like the feeling of healing others and she was very in tune with babies. They often felt at ease with her because if her magic, she gave off a safe feeling and she was very in sync with the deliveries, she could feel their struggles and their ease. She wad great with the mothers as she loved being around people. She was happy and I was very proud of my redheaded child.

"You don't have to work, we will support you." Kol says before she can respond.

"I want to. You allowed Sophie to be writer and you let her stay in Rome, you would never let me go off on my own. I want to work I enjoy it and yes mother I would continue helping the midwives." Erin swiftly replies like she had being practicing her reply in her head for weeks.

"Good for you. Don't let them bring you down Erin, they are just men and all men must die. Women on the other hand will live." Rebekah will always be in her corner.

"We trust Sophie." Kol said and he instantly regretted it.

"You don't trust me!" Erin yells, standing so quickly that she spills her dinner all over herself and the table which causes Cormac to laugh. I glare at both Cormac and Kol, Cormac puts his head down and heads to his room knowing he was in trouble.

"Of course we do, she is older and she is like your Father. We want you safe and once you're fully trained we will allow you to go off and explore." I reason with her and it seems to please her and calm the arguing. I wasn't in the mood for it today and I just wanted a quite meal for once.

"Really?"

"Yes" "No" Kol and I yell at the same time and I glare at him,

"Thank you Mama." She kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

"She wont be a girl forever, we must trust her." And with that final statement I leave the room and head for that lie down I had been wanting all day.

I was woken by a struggle next to me. Aleksander was stood over Kol, his strength beat Kol's. Kol turned grey, his body began to shrivel and his veins appeared thick and black under his skin. Before I could scream or run a knife stabbed me in the stomach.

The pain hit me first.

Then the darkness consumed me.


	12. 1114 Italy Part 2

"What happened?" A woman asks.

The darkness haunts me, I feel frozen in this state and I cant move my body. My eyes feel heavy and the thought of moving my body exhausts me more than even attempting it. There was a pain but it was slowly dulling, it felt like it had been stitched together and was healing.

"Ask him." A man answers her, anger evident in his voice.

I hear him step aside and a gasp. I fight with myself and open my eyes. I was laid on a blood covered bed, Rebekah was next to me shaking. On the wall behind Nik was a man pinned up. Aleksander. He had a dagger stabbed through her heart and into the wall behind him, leaving him hanging a few inches from the floor. Blood was splattered all over the room. I turn slightly to look beside me expecting to find Kol and instead there was a tongue, ripped at the seams covered in blood a stray tongue was just lying next to me. I lean over and vomit.

"Only he cannot answer because I have ripped out his tongue, along with the rest of them" The man retorts. His tone was miserable, like he had won a battle but had a hefty price to pay.

"Nik, I had no idea" Rebekah tries to convince him. He was not forgiving today.

"But you should have!" "Your only family was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity!" Rebekah began muttering "What did he promise you?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She repeats, frightened of her brother.

"He would not have made a over unless he knew you were vulnerable" More sobs escaped her. "You trusted him..." He paced "Over me" Nik exploded at her and she started to shake more. "What did he promise you?!"

"Nothing Nik, I swear!" She continues to cry and shake.

"What did he promise you?!" He grabs her off of the bed and begins to shake her"Tell me, Rebekah!" I got up to try to grab him arms but instead I end up stumbling into them.

"Nik" I yell at the same time Rebekah yells. "A cure!"

We both stop.

"What?" We ask.

"A cure." She takes a shaky breath. "He said there was one cure, a cure that would end vampirism."

"Do you believe him?" He asks.

"Yes." Not missing her beat, she replies almost instantly.

"Could this be true?" Niklaus looks at me.

"I suppose it could be but I'm unsure how to do it or if it could be recreated." I say, as I sit on the bed and look down at the puddles of blood on the floor.

There was clearly a messy struggle for a death and it hadn't surprised me that Nik had won. I was shocked that Kol hadn't been able to fight him. It looked as if the hunter had vampire strength and it was a hard match for Kol. I hadn't seen his fists turn white since he was human, I hadn't seen his face turn bright red and sweat leak from his brow since we lived in Mystic falls. So how was he over powered so easily.

The only sounds for a few moments is Rebekah sobbing.

"Nik? Where is Kol?" I ask. He had said that Aleksander nearly wiped out our family, they had to be alive.

"Holly." The pain in his voice stops my heart.

"Please don't tel-

He interrupts me. "He's fine. Its the children."

"What?"

"Rebekah killed them." Not Rebekah Aleksander.

"Are they de-

"Kol has them drinking blood every day, he didn't want to lose them."

"Please don't tell me what I think you're going to."

"They're turning Holly, Kol is with them. They woke up and wanted your blood so I brought you here with her so she could see what she had done. She had her own niece and Nephew killed. Her own stupidity ended their lives."

"I'm sorry." She mutters but it doesn't matter. I run to our room.

Kol is lay in the middle of the bed Cormac on one side and Erin on the other. They looked like a normal family, Erin had her head on his chest and they looked as though thy were sleeping. Kol was stroking her hair and Cormac lay peacefully on his shoulder sleeping. He made a shushing motion to me and I nodded leaning against the door. Tears in my eyes.

"Mama? I'm hungry?" Erin whispers still lying next to Kol.

"I know sweetheart, I wish I could make it better." I pause. "You need to decide what you want."

"I want your blood." Erin stood in front of me, dark veins across her face and the hunger evident in her eyes. My heart ached for my child. Cormac was behind her, licking his lips at me like I was a mutton chop. I started to back away from them, I didn't want to upset them but I also didn't want to influence their decision to turn. Suddenly Kol is in front of me with a snarl on his face.

"No!" He shouts and they both seem to look down in shame, almost as if they hadn't realised what they had actually done.

"Go. Help pack. I'll come for you" Kol says as he faces me. He kissed my forehead before gently pushing me out of the room and closing the door. I stare a the door a moment before taking a deep breath and doing as he says.

Blood was everywhere still. It decorated every corner of the cabin we were in and the smell was by far worse than the sight. When I walked into Rebekah's room she was still sobbing on the bed, Nik staring at her and the hunters scattered across the room.

"Nik? We need to make plans, arrangements for the next place." I speak gently to make sure he wasn't going to snap, I knew he was already on the line of draining the village so I was trying to avoid that.

He doesn't answer. He simply walks through the door.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Rebekah starts chanting over and over again as she continues to curl up onto her bed and sob harder. "He's right. I killed them."

"I don't blame you." I pause. "It was a decision we were going to have to make anyway, this way we don't lose them. So it wasn't the way I imagined but at least they will be here in a hundred years."

"How do you know they will decide to turn?"

"Kol has just brought a human in, I saw him walk past when I was telling Nik to sort the stuff out." I walk over to her and rub her arm. "Come on, help me pack. Erin wont be pleased if her favourite Aunt is looking like a peasant." She smiles and we both get up and begin packing.

The next few days were a struggle. Erin struggled with the loss of warmth and calmness that came with her witch side, she felt cold and she hated it. She was no longer connected to anything, she couldn't feel the sun and moon, she couldn't feel the tree and the years of history it had survived. Part of her knew that she would no longer be ale to continue with her midwifery, at least for the time being while she gained control, and that killed her even more.

Cormac on the other hand took to it like a duck from water, he had heard the rumors over the years and clearly he had chosen to learn from them other than sit back and plead ignorance. He enjoyed hunting with Nik, and I was slowly feeling like I was losing him to the darkness, he had no mercy for those he killed and I often caught him staring at my neck when we were sat together. Together he and Nik had wiped out our entire community and I saw the people I called friends dead on the floor with their throats ripped out.

Kol refused to sleep, one night we were in bed sleeping and we felt as though we were being started at. Cormac stood over me in the bed like I was the prey and he was the predator. Kol drew the line, he threw the boy from the room and hasn't slept since then. Cormac apologised but that didn't make me feel any better.

Rebekah was still blaming herself and Nik, or Klaus as he was now going by, didn't let her forget her guilt for one minute. He continuously made sly comments and sometimes outright told her all of this was her fault. She sobbed most of the day. Elijah was making the preparations for our next journey, Spain, it was supposed to be a lovely country.

Packing up the carriages we were getting ready to say goodbye to yet another home, a home that would be our children last. They were now adults and this is where their story started.


	13. 1382 Scotland

The Plague.

2 words that destroyed countless countries and ruined the lives of thousands.

Parents lost children and children became orphans.

Pain and devastation that could not be avoided.

My family was lucky enough to not be able to succumb to it. However, one of us wasn't an immortal completely and that worried Kol. I was kept in the highest room of some tower that they had some how been invited to. To say I wasn't happy would be an understatement.

I was alone for hours up on hours a day. My food was brought to me by Kol and he was the only person I had seen in months. Cormac spoke to me through the door every now and then, when he wants busy with his consorts.

We had tried to change me multiple times but it hadn't happened, I had simply come back to life with a beating heart after death. Similar to the way that I died every sixty or so years.

The doctors mask was a haunting thing and I had no wish to see it, it was the sign of death and many thought it was an omen.

Everything was fine.

Until the sickness hit.

I had been throwing up for day and I had a high fever. Nobody could understand how, I hadn't left the room an nobody had been in. All food was prepared by Kol and he even took up growing vegetables so he knew that nobody could contaminate it. However the sickness came and I was left in the room alone to rot. It wasn't as terrible as the peasants though, I wasn't rotting and I hadn't contracted any warts or anything so I was hoping this was a weaker strain.

"I wish I knew how to fix this." Kol said as he dabbed my head with a cold cloth, "You look pale and your skin is all sticky. I don't want to risk getting a doctor in case you get worse."

"I need a doctor." I cough out. "Kol, please. I need something, I need help. Please. Please get a doctor. I'm already ill what else could possibly happen?"

"You could get worse, he might take you from me." I cry out in frustration.

I needed a doctor and he constantly refused, I was his porcelain doll that nobody could touch and believe me the frustration I was feeling was certainly getting worse. I felt helpless. I couldn't even see my own family and I resented him for it.

"Kol." I whimper.

He sets the cloth down and kisses my head. He walks out of the room leaving me alone in the darkness once again.

Days later and I was still sick. Kol hadn't returned, I would be needing more food soon but he had left some on the dresser so I would have some for a few days. I was angry and hurt. I don't think he wanted me better, I think he enjoyed keeping me in this castle all to himself, it meant he could control every aspect of my life.

His possessiveness had started years ago, when we were just children. He had almost killed a boy when we were five, all because he had given me a flower. However over the years it had gotten increasingly worse and I was growing weary of it. Keeping me in this castle wasn't helping and it wasn't for my benefit more.

"Mother?" A man shouts through the door, it takes me a moment to realise its Cormac, it had been so long since I had heard his voice. "I have a doctor, can you open the door?" I don't reply, "Mother?"

"I cant, he has the key." I whisper, I knew he would be able to hear.

Seconds later the door is on the floor and sunlight trails in. I close my eyes, I had not had light for so long that it took my eyes a moment to adjust.

"Mother!" Cormac rushes to my side and I start crying. I knew I looked a mess, my hair had not been brushed, I was living on little amounts of food and I had a continuous smell of bile surrounding me.

I had noticed that the plague doctor had entered behind him. He had on the typical crow mask that helped the doctors avoid the smell of death. They often filled the beak with herbs to stop the smell of rotting bodies from entering their senses. Many said that plague doctors were a sign of death, they were an omen because the news they gave was often bad. He was a tall with a black cape on him, it prevented them from becoming contaminated by the deadly disease that they were seeing too.

"Father has gone out with Uncle Nik, there's no need for you to worry. Let me deal with him." I don't answer I just nod. Cormac kisses my head and strokes my hair softly. "Come, lets get you comfortable." He helps me sit up slightly.

"Master, I would advise you not getting close." The doctor says as he steps forward to grab Cormac and stop him from touching me.

"She is my Mother, I would advise you not tell me what to do around her." Is the snarl of a response that comes from my son.

Once he has rearranged the pillows into a suitable position for me to sit comfortably, he beckons the doctor to come forward and start his examination.

"Symptoms?"

"Sickness and fever"

The doctor looks me in the eyes for a moment. Green. His eyes were green, the first set of eyes I had seen in weeks and it was a welcomed sight. You can tell a lot through eyes, they are after all the windows to the soul. He looked like a kind man and his eyes held concern. His eyes were probably the last sight of countless people. I was not comforted by that, if anything it made me feel as though my time was growing shorter. I was sure I would come back but I didn't tend to enjoy the dying and each time I came back it took longer for me to wake. I felt sorry for the man, all the death he had seen. He didn't look old, he looked slightly older than my own son, perhaps about 18. Just a boy who had seen awful things. He then focussed on my stomach, pressing before reaching into his bag to get something. He presses it to my stomach to listen to what is inside.

"Pardon me My Lady but when were you and your lord husband..." He pauses glancing at Cormac. "Intimate last?"

I stare at him. "A while ago."

"About 3 months?" I nod.

"Why do you need to know this." Cormac asks.

The doctor removes his mask. "This is not the plague. Congratulations you are with child." I stare at him, my mouth gaping open and closing quickly. How was this possible. "I think the reason you are ill is that your body is trying to reject the babe but I think you might almost be through the worst of it."

"But-"

"What is going on here?!" A voice yells.

"I got her what she needed. You're welcome father." Cormac smiles at Kol.

Kol grabs him by the collar. "How dare you boy?!"

"How dare I? How dare you?! She has been sick for weeks and you clearly don't care, out whoring and playing around like she is dead. Her being locked up here. You disgust me!" Cormac shakes Kol off of him. I didn't miss what he had said, I just stared at him.

"Hol-"

"I don't want to hear it." I look at the doctor. "Thank you, for everything. You will be paid your gold, I will make sure of that." I look at the two men by the door. "Empty your pockets and give him whatever gold you have." They don't look happy but do as they say.

"Thank you My Lady. May I wish you the best." He nods his head, picks up his bags and leaves the room.

"Go Cormac." I order him.

"But Moth-"

"Your Father and I need to talk." He leaves the room. "You knew." It was a statement not a question.

"I had thought it was possible." I laugh ironically at his response.

I continue to glare at him whilst he refused to meet my eyes. "So you kept me locked up?! How could you?"

"I wanted you safe." Another laugh escapes my mouth.

"No you wanted your freedom." He looks down. "I'm not forcing you to stay with me, you can leave right now."

"I love you."

"No you don't. You wouldn't of done this if you loved me." And with that I used all my strength to walk to the door. I walk out and Cormac is by my side. I fall into his arms and let him carry me to some fresher chambers.

Five months had passed since I had talked to Kol. He had talked to me and I had simply ignored him, my anger too far gone for forgiveness. I knew what he was doing around the castle, it wasn't a secret and it only made my hate stronger. I was close to giving birth and I hated knowing that I would have to do it alone again.

I stood in the gardens with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, smiling as the sun hit my face. It was nice to be outside, I hadn't left the castle much and knowing what (or rather who) Kol was doing I decided to keep away from court. I didn't want to look like a fool so I let him have his fun and enjoyed my own serenity.

We were leaving as soon as the babe was born and I hated that idea as I would feel unsafe and worried about their health. There's only so much running I could do and I didn't want to risk the life of my new born baby. Cormac had suggested we go off alone but I knew Kol would never go for that idea so I shut it down but part of me wished I could go with him and be on our own. But alas I knew he wouldn't let us and I wasn't going to be caught up on some idea of escape.

"Holly, come inside!" I hear Rebekah yell in the distance and I huff, she was grating on my last nerve as well. She was trying to be Erin's mother and she couldn't see why I was refusing to speak to any of them. "Holly!" I walk further away from her.

"Don't do this, it will embarrass us both." She was behind me, I guess there was no escape today.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"She speaks." The sly remark makes my blood boil. "I thought someone had cut your tongue out." A silence settles for a moment. "Why are you being like this?"

"I am pregnant with a child I didn't want, with a husband who doesn't care and with a family that is so self involved that nobody helped me when I needed it most. I was there for all of you. I helped you all. And what did I get in return? Nothing." My chest heaves.

"How could you say such a cruel thing." And again I'm left alone.

A boy.

The child that days ago I resented was now in my arms and he couldn't have been more perfect. My heart ached when I looked down at him and his condemnation to this world. He didn't deserve to suffer because of his Fathers sins.

Kol entered the room looking glum.

"We leave on the morrow. Pack." Is all he says.

I clear my throat. "You don't even want to see him?"

"Him? Another son. I am blessed truly. Pack." And that was the end of our conversation.

Robb.

For the brother I lost centuries ago. For the brother I so desperately needed.

My Robb.


	14. 1401 Russia

_Merry Christmas..._

Russia.

One of the few countries we had never visited and I never knew why. It was truly beautiful. We were here, just us. No Rebekah or Nik or even Elijah. We had separated from them a few years ago after the arguments between Kol and Nik were getting worse, I thought Nik was going to kill him on numerous occasions and so we decided that some separation was in need.

Sophie and Erin went off together to help other. Cormac was still with us, we were trying to help him gain control of his blood thirst so being out here was helping. Robb, was no longer a boy but a man of almost 20 years old. He chose to turn a few months ago and like his brother he struggled with control, another reason been out here in the country was a good idea.

At the moment our family was living in a windmill with plenty of lands and animals and I was in my haven. The flowers bloomed brightly and the whole scene that I cold see form my window looked far too good to be true. The birds sang all day and it was the sweetest noise.

"Come back to bed, its too early." Kol groans as he turns over to cover his face, blocking it from the sunlight that was streaming in.

"I cant Evangeline will be up soon and se wants to learn how to ride the horses. Wold you say no to her?" I say as I begin to get changed

Evangeline or Eva as she liked to be called. Our little miracle.

She came out of nowhere on a night of forgiveness and I couldn't have been happier with her. A small girl of only 4 but she had so much life in her. We have no idea how she came to us, for once Kol had not given me the tonic so she really was a miracle. We had decided to let them age normally, learning from our previous mistakes and her and Robb were both truly happy children.

"Best get up." Kol stretches. "I have to meet Ivan the great soon."

"The great? When was that added?"

"Its his new name, he requests that's what we refer to him as. Anyway I best not keep him waiting or Ill never hear the end of it." Kol stretches again.

I face him, "What about?"

"He wants to expand Russia. That's where 'the great' is supposed to help him in his conquest."

"Well, good luck. Sounds like you will need it."

"Hmm, you could give me a bit of luck."

"Is that right Sir?" I straddle him, hands on his chest and lean forward to kiss him.

"Papa!" Eva rushes in and jumps onto the bed. I immediately jump off and begin brushing my hair. "When did you come home Papa? You said you would read to me." Her blue eyes shine brightly up at him.

"Too late for you little one. Now shouldn't you get ready? Your mother is taking you riding." And before he can even finish his sentence she had rushed off to get dressed.

If there was one thing she loved more than her Father, it was her horses. She had a beige horse. The beige horse called Grey, we didn't understand why she picked that name but she smiled and said it suited her. Kol had brought her as a filly, he believed that together they would grow and learn how to deal with one another and he was right.

"I'll see you tonight." Kol kissed my cheek and walked out of the door before I could respond.

"Right, lets get you on that horse Sweetie!" I shout and chase the giggles all the way to the horse paddock. I noticed that Grey had her saddle on and was thankful that Kol had obviously put it on before he left. He knew she wouldn't wait for me to put it on her so he was one step ahead.

"Grey! Carrot?" She shouts and holds the carrot out to her favourite horse. She happily munches on it, making Eva giggle. I lift her and place her on the horse which causes more giggles to escape her mouth.

"Come on, lets go for a stroll through the woods." Out of the corner of my eye I see Cormac and Robb walking up the path with some women. Anger courses through me.

"Hold on Eva, stay here with Grey." I told her and I knew she would be fine, she often came out and simply sat on grey because she didn't want her to be lonely. The boys on the other hand would not be as ok.

"What are you two doing?"

"Calm down woman. They own this mill. What are you anyway? Some washed up whore they employ? You're lucky they let you work." One of the girls they are with says. Her hair ratty and it was evident she had smeared far too much on her face. She had a smell of sweat around her along with the look of general state of unkempt. I scrunch my nose up.

"Get them out now. You will clean up and then you will clean up the paddocks outside and I will not hear another word out of both of you until I say otherwise. Is that clear?" Two sorrowful nods were received.

One of the girls turns their heads causing the hair surrounding their necks to move. The sight of bloody fang marks in both of their necks causes more anger and you could see it in their eyes, they would not get through this and it certainly wouldn't blow over.

"And for goodness sakes, clean up after yourselves." I leave the room and go back to Evangeline. Oblivious to what had just happened, still talking away to Grey.

A little while into the walk we were in a bluebell field and I had decided to stop for something to eat. I had found some berries for her to eat and some grass for Grey, we sat amongst the flowers and simply watched nature. She hadn't shown any signs of magic but I think she definitely felt more at home out here and I enjoyed watching take in all the things that were around her, things she hadn't seen before. She had never seen anywhere else and this was the longest time we had been in one place, four years was a lot for us but we finally had a home.

"Shall we head home then?" I received a whine.

"I want to explore some more." She says but I could see her eyes drooping as she sits in the grass. It was starting to darken and the sky was turning pink, I hoped that Cormac and Robb had cleaned up their mess.

"Come, we will explore more tomorrow. Perhaps you can convince your father to come." She lazily smiles and lifts her arms up towards me, I lift her and place her on the horse. Amelia holds onto the reins when I give them to her and then leans forward slightly so that she can rest her head on the horses neck. I see her eyes drooping so I make sure to place a hand on her back and keep her on place on the horse.

Kol was waiting for us. Without a word he comes forward and lifts the blonde child off of the horse, kissing her head and walking back into the mill. I pat the horse on her neck and kiss its muzzle before leading her back to the stable and placing hay in the stable and closing the gate behind me.

I wonder into the mill and blow out the candles that were lit as I went to bed. I walk past Eva's room to find Kol stood in the doorway watching her.

"Don't blink or you'll miss it." I whisper in his ear as I wrap my arms around his waist as he watches her sleep.

"Hmm, I feel like every time I blink we lose a child." He speaks softly.

"Its not like we really lose them, they just grow up and we have to deal with that." I say.

He huffs and I kiss the centre of his back. "Lets go to bed. She will still be here in the morning." I take his hand and drag him back to our room.

"Have the idiots apologised?" Kol asks as he kisses my knuckles and I give him a confused look. "I told them they were to apologise and clean up, clearly they've only done the latter. I'm going to kill them."

"Blink and you'll miss it aye?" I snort at him.

"Boys I can let go of."

"I'll keep them on a tighter leash from now on. If they wan to act like children then I'm going to treat them like children."

"Mother? Cormac and I would like to give you our deepest sorrow for the issue we caused earlier." Robb said through the door while Cormac pushes it open. I hear Kol groan in my ear as they both enter.

"Yes, it will never happen again." Cormac says with boredom in his voice and a smirk on his face. I can practically feel the anger spike in Kol and I hold his arm and kiss his bicep.

"Boy." As he said that all I could hear was Mikael and I hated it. I didn't want us to end up like him, our children hating us.

"Its fine boys, go and get some sleep. Your father tells me you will be cleaning the stables tomorrow." I get out of the bed and kiss their heads before pushing them out of the room. "Goodnight boys."

"Now what were you telling me about not wanting to let our girls go?" I sequel in delight as I'm thrown onto the bed.

Heaven on Earth did exist.

It was just few and far between.


	15. Christmas Eve 1402

A triumphant tree stood in the corner of the room, a bright red tree skirt lay gently beneath it. Lavish gifts littered the floor and one small child peaked into every gift.

"I hope you're not looking Eva?"

"No, Papa. I was making sure that they were still here."

"Its a good job we have you to check isn't it?"

"Santa Klaus will come tonight, wont he Mama?"

"Clause." I corrected her. "And of course he will come, you have ben good haven't you?" Her blonde hair bounces up and down as she nods rapidly, eager to prove her innocence. "Well he will only come if you're asleep, isn't that right?"

Kol lifts her into his arms and we slowly begin to make our way to her room. "Aye, so we best be off with you Eva."

"Sophie and Erin aren't bed." She scowls.

"That because they've been bad." Kol smirks, I slap his chest.

"Its because they're older, they don't get a Santa visit until later." I explain.

"But you're not going to sleep either." She says to me, confusion all over her face.

"You're mother has been a very bad girl." Kol chokes out.

"Kol!" I smack his arm again. "That's because I have to... Make sure there is enough hay for the reindeer."

"But they eat carrots." She retorts.

"Yes, they eat carrots." Kol echo's, a huge smirk written all over his face.

"But they also eat hay. Carrots are their favourite but they enjoy hay." She seemed pleased with my answer as she rests her head on Kol's shoulder, clearly getting tired. "Come on Sweetheart, lets get you to bed so the man in red can come." Kol looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. "You wish." I whisper to him.

"Night Eva, sleep tight." Kol whispers as he kisses her forehead and pulls the blanket up to her chin and tucking her in tightly. I repeat his process and we walk to the door, leaving it open a smidge so she wouldn't get scared.

"So the man in red comes once she's asleep?"

"Don't be so crude." I playfully scold. "Maybe, if you've been a god boy, we can see what I can do."

"Nik's not going to dress up." Kol finally admitted

"What? You told me he would."

"I confused him with someone who had a sense of humour." Kol rolls his eyes.

"Hmm, you haven't been good then." I say simply.

"Doesn't matter anyway, she's asleep."

"But we have other children."

"They're hardly children, they are aware of how they came to be."

"Kol-" He lifts me up in the air before I have chance to answer and whisks me off to our room.

 _Turns out he really wasn't a good boy._


End file.
